Entre la oscuridad
by Tiidy
Summary: Bella Swan no fue un adolescente normal a simple vista. A su corta edad oculta sus extraños poderes. Jamas supo por que los poseía, siempre fue una duda. Cuando se muda a Forks conoce a Edward Cullen, el apuesto y extraño chico del instituto. Al conocerlo dudas surgen ¿Por que no posee aura? ¿Es Edward el extraño o lo es ella? A veces algunas preguntas tienen respuestas ilógicas.
1. Prefacio

**Originalmente la historia le pertenecía a CCami, pero por cuestiones personales la historia la ha dejado en mis manos, por lo que tengo el control y puedo modificarla completamente. **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_**- **__**Prefacio**_

Dicen que en algún lugar muy lejano, tal vez en un universo paralelo al que vivimos, no existe la tristeza, solo la felicidad eterna, pero ¿Estás dispuesta a cualquier cosa por entrar en ese mundo? ¿Sos capaz de dejar todo a un lado solo para poder descubrir un nuevo lugar en el cual podrías pasar toda tu existencia?

Cuando tienes un secreto oculto y tienes en cuenta que el precio que se debe pagar para entrar a ese mundo misterioso es caro, miles de preguntas pasan por tu mente ¿Puede ser real? Un mundo diferente al que vivimos pero en la misma dimensión que vivís ¿Es acaso esto posible? ¿Quién sabe?

La vida es un sinfín de enigmas por resolver, sin respuesta posible para explicar ciertos hechos hipotéticos. La vida es un frenesí y el destino es inexorable. Y mi destino, para mí, era una maldición. Era algo que no me permitía ser feliz, pues estaba destinada a una vida repleta de monotonía, soledad y esclavitud por siempre.

Aquella maldición que caía sobre mí, era algo semejante al exilio.

Me interné en el oscuro y húmedo bosque. Corriendo incesantemente, sin parar y sin descanso.

Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber porque yo era diferente al resto. Precisaba saber porque no era una simple humana.

Seguí corriendo desesperadamente, los pulmones me ardían, quemaban en cada inhalación, seguramente debido a mi respiración agitada. Podía sentir el desbocado latido de mi corazón, latiendo en mi pecho. Mi vida y de la persona que amaba dependía de mi decisión.

Miré hacia atrás, intentando escapar de mi destino.

Entonces, en aquel instante fui detenida y apareció una figura oscura, que apenas se distinguía entre la densa neblina. No podía ver con claridad de que se trataba, hasta que desplegó sus alas negras.

En su rostro había una expresión algo sínica, pero aun así, no me asustaba. Me miró con avidez y luego, esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Vivir y morir.

Vivir solo para amarlo y morir para estar junto a la persona que amaba por toda una eternidad, para estar junto a esta en un mundo donde el "Para siempre" no es solo una simple palabra, sino, una simple realidad pero para mí, esa decisión, era un pacto. Un pacto de sangre… Con Lucifer.


	2. Displicente

_**Displicente**_

El sol brillaba con mucha fuerza sobre el cielo de Phoenix, tanto que la luz solar penetraba mis largas, grandes y oscuras cortinas color púrpura de mi gran habitación color ocre.

El sol era la razón por la cual me había despertado tan temprano un domingo. Es algo molesto cuando dormís y algún que otro rayito que se filtra por la cortina, te dé justamente en la cara, eso resulta realmente fastidioso para cualquier persona.

Hoy no iba a ser un día demasiado interesante para mí, seguramente iba a ser como cada momento de mi corta vida, aburrida, rutinaria, invadido por la monotonía segundo tras segundo, y sobretodo invadido por el exilio social.

Y ser la marginada de todo el instituto no es algo de lo que me sintiera orgullosa ¿Quién lo estaría si fuera excluido de todo? ¿Quién se sentiría a gusto cuando escuchas las cosas que inventan de ti mismo?

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos del instituto era inevitable oír murmullos, comentarios estúpidos y rumores inventados, porque claro, yo era la que se apartaba del grupo; era una especie de oveja negra o algo parecido.

«Es rara»

«Es extraña, siempre está ahí con sus libros»

Tan solo eran estúpidos comentarios que soportaba día a día.

Cada paso que daba, cada movimiento, cada cosa que realizaba en mi vida, para mí ya era una sencilla rutina que cumplía a cada segundo. Era como si cada paso en el que avanzara, ya estuviera escrito por el destino. Como si la vida ya estuviera completamente decidida con lo que me depararía en el futuro.

Me miré al espejo con algo de desgano, luego de levantarme de la cama.

Nunca me apetecía observarme en aquel objeto que solo reflejaba mi mala apariencia y mi falta de cuidado en mi imagen. Es que para ser sincera, no me importaba mucho mi apariencia.

Yo era una persona poco atractiva físicamente, al decir verdad, no era para nada atractiva.

Mi pelo, color castaño oscuro era algo largo, me llegaba casi a la cintura y en este instante se encontraba todo enmarañado. Mis ojos, de un color ámbar, demostraban lo muy deprimida que me encontraba en este instante.

Según decía Bastian mis ojos eran como una laguna de sentimientos, no decía como me sentía o que pensaba, pero al mirarme a los ojos te dabas cuenta como me encontraba de ánimos.

Eran ojos que cambiaban de color a veces, como decía mi abuela: "Ojos del tiempo". Ciertos días parecían verdes, otros cafés, ámbar… e incluso… violetas.

Las ojeras acentuadas en mi pálido rosto no ayudaban para nada en mi aspecto, parecía que no había dormido en una semana. Creo que necesitaba dormir mejor, no podía ser que cada mañana, me encontrara con este aspecto aterrador.

No era ni delgada ni gordita, era normal. Y en mi espalda tenía dos marcas de nacimiento similares a dos cicatrices; estaban ubicada una de las otras. Eran aterradoras, parecían como si me hubiesen cortado o algo así, pero eran así desde que había nacido.

La razón por la cual tenía orejas era porque no dormía bien debido por las paulatinas pesadillas que aparecían cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Siempre era la misma pesadilla.

Un pasillo oscuro y bastante tétrico, una criatura realmente bella pero con una mirada de terror en sus ojos, como si pidiera ayuda o quizás como si intentara advertirme que corriera, y después había una voz sombría pidiendo a gritos mi sangre.

Resultaba aterrador vivir aquélla escena una y otra vez, repetidamente, pero por suerte, luego de tantos gritos por la noche, me acostumbré y no es que te puedas acostumbrar a las pesadillas, pero es que había visto ese sueño tantas veces que ya sabía que solo era un producto de mi imaginación.

Sabia como comenzaría y como terminaría.

Recordaba una vez que en las clases de religión —a la cual mi padre me obligaba a concurrir por cuestiones de las cuales aún no estaba enterada— nos había dado un relato, de la que biblia que se hablaba de un muchacho que sabía interpretar los sueños, José era su nombre, bueno creo que realmente me hubiese gustado conocerlo y pedirle que interpretara mi sueño.

Busqué en mi pequeño armario algo para ponerme dejando de lado mis cavilaciones.

Lo que me pareció más adecuado para estar todo el día en casa era una remera negra, unos pantalones de Jean oscuros y una pulsera parecida a las que usaban los Dark.

Hoy no tenía clases, no tenía que fijarme mucho en mi apariencia o como vestía, y tampoco me importaba mucho como me veía.

Yo era simple muchachita, una típica adolescente, aplicada en el estudio, alejada del resto de los estudiantes, con solo uno amigo y obviamente con la compañía de libros; pero aun así era la marginada del instituto y, por supuesto, con su simple vida pero… No tan simple como parecía.

A mi corta edad, unos diecisiete años, tenía un gran secreto reservado. Era algo que absolutamente nadie conocía y jamás lo iban a conocer, ya que tal vez, ese secreto traiga malas consecuencias, por lo tanto, nadie estaba enterado de esto porque quería evitar problemas.

El secreto era algo sencillo pero al mismo tiempo raro y misterioso. Lo había descubierto accidentalmente cuando tenía solo diez años de edad, aunque debo confesar que se había presentado mucho tiempo antes, pero no lo tenía desarrollado del todo.

Tenía un poder, un don extrasensorial, era algo verdaderamente extraño.

Veía el aura de las personas.

Eso era algo genial a veces, me permitía saber cómo se sentía, si mentía, si su alma era pura o estaba manchada también podía saber cuándo iba a morir dicha persona.

Podía saber con exactitud su fecha de muerte, aunque saber cómo iba a morir no era muy agradable ya que si la persona moriría dentro de cierto lapso de tiempo, aproximadamente unas cuarenta y ocho horas, se me presentaban unas extrañas e incontrolables visiones.

Las visiones no era como si una película se proyectara en mi mente, dándome un espectáculo digno de observar y ser observado, sino, que era algo perturbador ya que la parte más aterradora de la experiencia era que yo misma experimentaba todo.

La falta de aire, el fuego quemando mi cuerpo, la agonía, eran uno de los pocas de tantas cosas que había experimentado; pero para mí, solo era un dolor que se desarrollaba en mi mente, nadie me veía retorcerme del dolor en el suelo, gritando o pidiendo ayuda solo me quedaba tiesa ¡Pero sí que dolía! Aunque solo era una ilusión de mi asombrosa y rara psiquis.

Cada vez que una visión se presentaba es como si mi mente entrara en un estado catatónico, era como una especie de método para ocultar todo.

Al terminar la visión toda volvía a la normalidad, ya podía manejar nuevamente mi cuerpo, y no presentaba algún signo de estar lastimada o algo así físicamente, pero toda experiencia quedaba grabada en mi subconsciente.

Físicamente no resultaba dañada pero psicológicamente hablando quedaban secuelas.

En resumen, mis visiones eran más que eso, eran una experiencia, a veces algo doloroso, pero solo era una condición mental que me creaba una ilusión de dolor, de ahogo o depende la muerte de alguna persona, no era físico pero si era una experiencia traumante y no había manera de evitarlas.

Lo más extrañamente ilógico es que a veces se presentaban visiones cuando agarraba un objeto y mis sueños, muchas veces me mostraba imágenes de un pasado completamente inexistente, de algo que jamás había sucedido. Quizás eran tan solo era algún que otro Déjà vu.

Podía ver chicas o chicos parecidos a mí pero en otra época… Aun no sabía de qué se trataba y para sacarme la duda tenía que esperar hasta los dieciochos años. Era la edad requerida para usar los Registros Akásicos y saber de qué se trataba mi vida pasada, que cosas había guardadas en mi alma… Si es que poseía un alma.

Tal vez eso me daría la respuesta para saber porque tenía esos dones tan extraños. Quería saber por qué yo era la oveja negra del rebaño blanco. Necesitaba saber porque era diferente al resto.

—¡Bella! – Gritó mi padre fuertemente desde el piso de abajo, eso hizo que automáticamente saliera de mis pensamientos.

Mi querido padre, Charlie, era viudo hacía mucho tiempo, ya que mi madre había fallecido al darme luz y desde su muerte jamás había estado con alguna otra mujer. Para él, en su corazón solo vivía mi madre y nadie más.

Yo no tenía nada de ella, ni una foto, ni algo que le perteneciera porque Charlie, ante el dolor que tenía por la pérdida de su amada esposa, guardó todo en una caja fuerte ubicada en algún lugar de la casa. Según él "Los recuerdos están en su mente", pero claro, solo en su mente, no en la mía.

Charlie era una persona que no hablaba mucho de lo que sentía, tampoco hablaba de su trabajo o de cosas parecidas, por lo que nuestra relación no pasaba el límite de un "Hola" o un "Chau", aunque rara vez podíamos entablar una agradable conversación de padre e hija.

Me miré al espejo nuevamente.

Ahora tenía mejor aspecto que hace un rato. Mis ojeras habían desaparecido solo un poquito, mi pelo estaba más peinado, pero la expresión en mis ojos no había cambiado.

Forcé mi vista e intenté observar mi aura, pero no, no había nada en aquel reflejo, ni una mísera luz, ni un simple color que me señalara que tenía un aura, tampoco podía saber cuándo moriría.

Por una extraña razón yo era la única persona que no podía ver mi aura y bueno, la de Charlie era algo extraña, siempre estaba del mismo color, gris, pero aun así poseía una y yo no.

¿Es que yo siempre estaría destinada a ser un bicho raro?

El gris representaba el pesimismo en las personas, así que por lógica suponía que el aura gris de mi padre se debía a la perdida de mi madre.

Bajé las escaleras con velocidad, procurando tener cuidado en cada pisada y allí estaba mi padre, intentando cocinar y supongo que había logrado hacer algo para comer.

Tal vez estaba quemado pero la intención es lo que vale ¿Verdad? Al menos en su intento no había quemado la casa.

—Bella, hija – Dijo Charlie capturando mi completa atención.

Tenía una expresión que me hacía darme cuenta de que ocultaba algo.

Me senté en la pequeña mesa redonda y puse mis brazos sobre la mesa, esperando que mi padre me diga lo que tenía que decirme.

—¿Si? – Pregunté esperando a su respuesta.

Se quedó dubitativo por una fracción de segundo, dejó el diario en la mesa y me miró con total indiferencia.

—Creo que es tiempo de que nos mudemos – Murmuró.

Oh no, yo no mudaría de aquí jamás.

Esta casa era el único lugar que me hacía sentir cerca de mi madre, el único lugar de que, a pesar de no tener nada de ella esta casa me hacía sentir su presencia. No me iría de aquí jamás, así mi vida dependiera de ello.

—No pienso moverme de aquí – Dije en un tono imperioso y arrogante.

Charlie negó con la cabeza como si desaprobara mi actitud, pero luego volvió a una postura algo indiferente.

—Bella, ya tengo un trabajo en otro lugar, he comprado una casa, es un lindo lugar, te gustará – Contó con un tono de estoicismo en su voz.

Me enfadaba su indiferencia ¡Esto no era cualquier estupidez! ¡Esto era serio!

Intenté relajarme un poco y contar hasta diez.

Respiré profundo, pero no dio resultado. Aún seguía enojada, y como no estarlo con esta situación tan… tan… ¡Estúpida!

—Me gusta el lugar en donde vivió mi madre ¡Y es este! – Farfullé mientras me levantaba de la mesa escandalosamente.

—Lo siento, pero te hará bien vivir en otro lugar. Es lo mejor… para ambos.

—¿Qué me hará bien? ¡Por Dios Charlie! – Grité ya enojada mientras agitaba las manos con un aire de indignacion — ¿Te parece que me hará bien alejarme del único lugar en el que siento la presencia de mi madre? ¡No la recuerdo! No la conocí, tú si tuviste la suerte de abrasarla de estar con ella ¡Yo no!

Mi padre tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, sabía que hablar del tema le hacía mal pero yo no me iría de aquí. No permitiría que me saquen de esta casa, la amaba, además aquí tenia mis amigos, no quería pisar un lugar en el que sería una completa extraña que llega a ese lugar para entrometerse en sus vidas.

—¡Bella! – Gritó mi padre también enojado, levantándose de la mesa escandalosamente —. Soy tu padre jovencita, a mí no me vas a hablar en ese tono. Se hará lo que yo diga porque yo soy mayor y mando aquí ¿Entendido? Y ve a preparar tus maletas ahora porque hoy a la tarde partiremos de aquí.

Había perdido.

—Bien, gracias por arruinar mi vida – Murmuré por lo bajo mientras me iba a mi cuarto enojada.

Que odiosa situación, jamás había discutido con mi padre de esa manera, nunca me había levantado la voz, ni yo a él pero ¡No quería irme! Pero ya no tenía otra opción, él tenía razón era mi padre y por mucho que odie la decisión que había tomado debía obedecerlo, debía aceptar todo lo que diga, me guste o no.

Una vez en mi cuarto me propuse a empacar con desgano la poca ropa que tenía. No disponía de una gran cantidad, pues en mi opinión me era algo innecesario.

No era ropa cara, ni era ropa de diseñador. Era común y corriente, como a mí me gustaba.

Saqué uno por uno de mis libros de la pequeña biblioteca blanca que estaba en mi habitación, y los ubiqué en dos cajas medianas que había encontrado bajo mi cama.

Por último, me tiré arriba de mi cama y cerré los ojos.

Quería que esto fuera un sueño, tan solo eso.


End file.
